jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Stelle deine Frage
__TOC__ Hauptseite Na gut, wollen wir die Seite doch mal mit einer ersten Frage einweihen. Wäre es möglich, diese Seite eventuell auch auf die Hauptseite zu bringen oder gegebenfalls in die Willkommensnachricht einzubauen? Nutzer die neu sind, wissen ja eventuell nicht, dass es diese Seite gibt. Schöne Grüße wünscht der JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:11, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Ja, das ist natürlich möglich. Im Moment ist sie zwar über die News aus der Jedipedia zu erreichen, aber das ist sicher noch zu umständlich. Wenn du eine Idee für den Ort hast, kannst du einen Link hierhin ja in die entsprechende Hauptseitenvorlage einbauen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:42, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Frage zur Antwort: Ich habe die Vorlage erstellt und wollte sie einbinden, was auch funktioniert. Allerdings werden der Hauptseite dann automatisch die Kats der Vorlage eingefügt. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:49, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Antwort: Dazu müssen die Kategorien bei der Vorlage zwischen die Tags ... gesetzt werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:54, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Antwort auf die Antwort, die auf die Frage zur Antwort geantwortet hat: Tatsächlich. Es hat geklappt. Unten Links auf der Hauptseite ist jetzt die "Stell-deine Frage-Seite". Danke und Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 17:05, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Anmerkung zur Antwort auf die Antwort, die auf die Frage zur Antwort geantwortet hat: Ich habe noch das Layout an die übrigen Abschnitte angepasst. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:21, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lesenswert überspringen? Moin! Ich wollte einmal fragen, ob es denn möglich ist, die Auszeichnung Lesenswert zu überspringen. Denn hier hatte Flusswelt gemeint, der könne auch Exzellent sein, doch ist er ja noch gar nicht Lesenswert. Vielen Dank und Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:14, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Die Antwort findet sich hier im Kasten, zu den Voraussetzungen einer Exzellent-Auszeichnung gehört demnacht nicht, dass der Artikel bereits als lesenswert ausgezeichnet wurde. Die beiden Prädikate sind also unabhängig voneinander und nicht im Sinne einer Stufenleiter zu verstehen. Direkte Antwort: Ja, das ist regelkonform durchaus möglich. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:48, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Archiv-Link bei StarWars.com Moin. Ich wurde heute im Chat von einem Benutzer darauf hingewiesen, dass viele unserer Seiten, die auf StarWars.com als Quelle verweisen, einen Archiv-Link angeben. Das ist mit zwar bereits früher aufgefallen, doch wusste ich nie, weshalb diese Seite – es steht dort "404 Page Error" – sich öffnet. Der Benutzer meinte, man müsse die Vorlage von "Datenbank" in "Encyclopedia" ändern, damit die Links richtig verwiesen werden. Meine Frage ist, ob man, falls dies getan werden sollte, alle Seiten mit der alten Vorlage an die neue anpassen muss und ob man irgendetwas bestimmte eingeben muss. Ich weiß zwar, wie man Vorlagen erstellt, doch vom Verweisen auf andere Internetseiten habe ich keine Ahnung, weshalb ich jemanden, der sich damit auskennt, bitten würde, sich darum zu kümmern. Vielen Dank! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:01, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Es lag ein Fehler in der Vorlage vor, den ich behoben habe. Außerdem muss jedesmal, wenn diese Vorlage verwendet wurde, der Parameter |Archiv=2011 am Schluss der Vorlage eingesetzt werden. Bei den Artikeln Naboo und Wookiee habe ich das ausprobiert, es funktioniert. Leider wird diese Vorlage von über 1000 (in Worten: eintausend) Artikeln verwendet ... da werden fleißige Helfer gesucht, die das hier abarbeiten. Oder kann jemand einen Bot schreiben? Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:20, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Frage zur Antwort: Gibt es vielleicht irgendeine Liste, in der man sieht, welche Artikel korrigiert wurden oder eben nicht? Weil prinzipiell wäre ich schon bereit, da einige Seiten zu korrigieren, aber es wäre halt praktisch, wenn man dafür die schon korrigierten Seiten effektiv überspringen könnte. Jere-Wan Kenobi (Diskussion) 21:33, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Antwort an Jere-Wan: Ich hatte da inzwischen eine andere Idee, nämlich die Links generell (also bereits in der Vorlage) auf das Web-Archiv umzubiegen. Grund: Die Vorlage wird ausschließlich für die Zitierung der alten Datenbank genutzt. Für die seit 2011 existierende Encyclopedia auf StarWars.com gibt es mit StarWars.com bereits eine passende Vorlage. Zu deiner Frage: So eine Liste lässt sich wohl nur schwer erzeugen, darum dachte ich auch eher an einen Bot (also ein Javascript), welches den String "|Archiv=2011" in die betreffenden Artikel einfügt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:14, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Antwort auf die Antwort: Die Idee hört sich tatsächlich gut an! Wird denn für die neueren Links bereits die Vorlage StarWars.com genutzt? Weil dann wäre das ja wohl tatsächlich die schnellste Variante. ::::Bei solchen Sachen ist ein Bot natürlich schon sehr hilfreich, aber man muss halt erstmal die Wikia-Syntax kennen... ;) ::::Edit: Wie wär's denn mit diesem Bot: AutoWikiBrowser? Jere-Wan Kenobi (Diskussion) 22:29, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Verschiedene Fragen *Ob es in Star Wars Episode VII die in 2015 herauskommt, wohl Yuuzahn vong gibt? *Ob man in Star Wars wohl irgendwann Hinweise auf die Erde und die Menschen von früher geben wird? *Ob es irgendwie möglich wäre, die Alien-Filme (Alien, Prometheus, Predator, Alien vs. Predator) irgendwie mit Star Wars zu kommbinieren (es gab ja E.Ts in Episode 1, dann könnte man ja in Star wars machen, dass Luke Skywalker mit seinem X-wing im All an dem Planeten LV-223 aus Prometheus vorbeifliegen kann)? *Ob es irgendwann Star Wars Filme gebe würde, die von den Sith-Kriegen und von Exar Kun, Darth Bane und anderen Sithlords erzählen könnten? DasDa (Diskussion) 16:45, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Die Fragen wird dir wohl keiner beantworten können, denn es ist noch nicht klar, was in den neuen Episoden vorkommt. Zu Punkt vier muss ich sagen, dass ich es für unwahrscheinlich halte, denn Disney hat bekannt gegeben, dass sie die alte Geschichte fortsetzen wollen. Deshalb zu Punkt eins gleich hinterher gesagt: Bezweifle ich ebenfalls, denn um die dreht es sich ja erst um 25 NSY, und Disney kann die bereits abgesegneten Bücher ja nicht widerrufen. Punkt zwei ist unbeantwortbar und zu Punkt drei muss ich sagen, dass ich ihn für noch unwahrscheinlicher als alle anderen Punkte zusammen halte. E.T. war ja nur ein Spaß zwischen Lucas und Spielberg. Weshalb man gleich blöde – Entschuldigung – Alienfilme in Star Wars integrieren sollte, ist mir unklar und, ehrlich gesagt, fände ich dies auch nicht besonders gut, wenn Disney neben die Sullustaner und die Mon Calamari blutrünstige, Fleichfressende Killer-Echsen stellt. Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:13, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Anmerkung: Die fleischfressenden Killerechsen haben wir aber schon im SW-Universum, nämlich als Ssi-Ruuk. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:45, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Die Erde wird mal kurz erwähnt. Es gibt auch eine Seite dazu. Kunti77 (Diskussion) 22:10, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Anmerkung: Da hat der gute Kunti recht. Schon komisch, dass ich das Vergessen habe, wo doch ich den Artikel geschrieben habe... xD JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:39, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Verlinkung Hi, ich hab' ne Frage. Beim Artikel Geschlecht, da gibts Mann und Frau. Es wäre praktisch nicht immer Frau sondern nur Frau und es käme sofort ein Link zu Geschlecht. Wie macht man sowas? Vorstehender, nicht korrekt signierter Beitrag stammt von Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 11:01, 5. Feb. 2013‎ (UTC) :Antwort: Durch eine Weiterleitungsseite. Unter dem Stichwort „Frau“ müsste dann stehen: #WEITERLEITUNG Geschlecht. Und übrigens: bei schließenden Tags (wie etwa ) den / nicht vergessen, sonst wird keine Signatur erzeugt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:09, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Anakins Vater Hi, Ich hoffe das mir jemand diese Frage beantworten kann: Gibt es eine Erklärung dafür das Anakin Skywalker keinen Vater hat? Danke im vorraus (Klonfreak (Diskussion) 12:34, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC)) :Antwort: Ja, es existieren Gerüchte, das Anakin von Palpatine erschaffen wurde. Das heißt das Palpatine die Macht so manipuliert hat, dass es ihm gelungen ist ein Kind zu erschaffen. Shmi erschien ihm dann als die beste Mutter für den Jungen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:27, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Verbesserte Antwort: Um es genauer zu sagen (Tut mir leid Skyguy ;) ) Nicht Palpatine sondern Darth Plagueis experimentierte mit den Midi-Chlorianern herum und fand heraus, das sie manipuliert werden und auch Leben erschaffen können. Er testete das bei den Sklaven der Hutten und Shmi hatte es anscheinend erwischt und gebar einen vaterlosen Sohn: Anakin. So steht es im Buch der Sith (in Plagiues Aufzeichnugen). MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 14:49, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Anmerkung: Da hat Solorion recht. Auf Ähnliches wird auch im Roman Darth Plagueis kurz hingewiesen. Wie das jetzt genau kam, dass ausgerechnet Shmi Anakin gebar, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass Solorions Hinweis stimmt. :-D Viele Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:57, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Jar Jar Binks in Karbonit? Hallo, Ich hätte eine Frage zu der Person Jar Jar Binks. Wenn man bei dem Video-Spiel The Force Unleached die Mission auf Kashyyyk macht, kann man in dem Trophähen-Raum von Ozzik Sturn einen Gungan in Karbonit sehen. Jetzt kommt die Frage: Ist dieser Gungan der Senator Jar Jar Binks? Das war's auch schon. Ich freue mich über eine Antwort ;-) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 13:26, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Zwei Jedipedias? Wieso gibt es eigentlich zwei deutsche Jedipedia-Seiten? Nämlich jedipedia.net und dieses hier jedipedia.de DarthBane113 (Diskussion) 12:01, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: JP.net und JP.de haben sich, um das ganz neutral zu sagen, im Juni 2011 voneinander getrennt. Während die jedipedia.de, also wir hier, unter wikia laufen, ist die .net eigenständig und hat ihre eigenen Server. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen ;-). MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 16:09, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Das kann man auch hier nachlesen. -- (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Don Diego 42 (Diskussion), 17.02.2013, 19:09 Uhr) Jahr Hi, ich hätte da ne Frage. Die Vorlage:Jahr, wen man die erstellt, das sieht irgendwie seltsam aus. Bei mir erscheinen da lauter rot geschriebenes. Und welche Zeitangabe hatten die Galaxis-Einwohner vor der Schlacht von Yavin. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:31, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Mit der Vorlage kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Allerdings kann ich deine andere Frage beantworten. Zwar wird hier immer in der VSY/NSY Angabe geschrieben, doch hatten die Bewohner vor der Schlacht natürlich ein anderes Datum: Das war die Große Eichung. Die Große Eichung, auch Große ReSynchronisation genannt, war eine Kalenderreform, die im Jahr 35 VSY eben jenes Datum als neuen kalendarischen Nullpunkt festlegte. Lichtschwertfarben Ich würde gerne wissen welche Farbe das Lichtschwert von Oppo Rancisis, Depa Billaba und Coleman Kcaj hat? LG (Lunilove (Diskussion) 15:50, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC)) :Moin. Ich würde dich erstens bitten, nicht eine Million mal auf Enter zu hauen. Eine freie Zeile reicht völlig. Außerdem würde ich dich bitten, einen neuen Abschnitt anzugeben und deine Frage nicht einfach irgendwo hinzuhauen. Vielen Dank. Deine Frage kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, weil ich das nicht weiß. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich es einfach mal auf deren Seiten versuchen. :D Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:58, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Antwort: Hi Lunilove! Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube es ist nichts bekannt über deren Lichtschwertfarben. Mich hat das auch schon gewundert. Was ich weiß, ist das Depa Billaba das Vapaad beherrscht, eine spezielle Form von Yujo Kampfform VII. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:34, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Neue Antwort: Hi, ich kann dir zumindest bei Depa weiterhelfen. In Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone wird ihre Klinge als "smaragdgrün" beschrieben... Mich wundert es, dass darüber nichts in der Jedipedia steht. Ich denke, die Seite Depa Billaba sollte auf jeden Fall mal ausgebaut werden... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:29, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Strahlenschilde Hi, meine frage betrifft Strahlenschilde. 1) Kann man Strahlenschilde so lange beschießen, bis sie brechen 2) Kann man aus Strahlenschilden heraus schießen. Und wie kann man sehen wie viele Bytes eine Seite hat, z.B. bei Diskus. Danke --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 08:21, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Wie groß eine Seite ist, wird in der Versionsgeschichte angezeigt. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:43, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Antwort: Zu zwei weiß ich das nicht, aber lies dir zu Punkt eins mal folgendes Zitat durch: Wird er durch zu viel Laserbeschuss instabil und überlastet, fällt der Schild vollkommen aus und muss mühsam wieder aufgerichtet werden. Gegenüber physischen Attacken wie Raketen- und Torpedo-Waffen sind Strahlenschilde wirkungslos.|Zitat aus der Seite Strahlenschild. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 15:37, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Anwort auf Frage 2: Nein, man kann nicht aus Strahlenschilden herrausschießen. Wenn man von innen auf den Schild schießt, ist das so als würde man von außen auf den Schild schießen. (Das war vielleicht ein bisschen unpassend formuliert). MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 23:22, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Zeitpunkt Hallo, welche wichtigen Ereignisse fanden im Zeitraum von ca. 30 NSY (ende des Yuuzan-Vong-Krieges) bis 45 NSY statt? (ich frag deshalb weil ich vermute, dass in diesem Zeitraum Star Wars Episode 7 ansetzen wird) Danke im Vorraus :) JoeG (Diskussion) 15:53, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Dort siedeln sich, neben mehreren kleineren Handlungen, die Schwarmkriege an. Ab 45 NSY folgen dann die Ereignisse um den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith und Abeloth. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 16:33, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Schwerer Repulsorliftpanzer in imperialem Besitz? Ist das Imperium im besitz eines Schweren Repulsorliftpanzers wenn ja welchenSpieler234 (Diskussion) 17:05, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wechselkurs von Credits Liebes Jedipedia, Ich bin ein riesen Fan von Star Wars und Experte. Mir liegt aber noch eine Frage auf den Herzen. Ich wollte wissen wie der Wechselkurs von Credits ist. Wenn ihr mir diese Frage beantworten könntet wäre ich sehr Dankbar. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Cris skywalker :Also, ich kann dir folgende Zahlen geben, falls sie dir weiter helfen: :1 Credit = 10-11 Truguts (Wechselkurse weichen von Quelle zu Quelle ein wenig ab, deshalb nicht ganz genau.) :1 Credit = 1 Datary (Wechselkurse weichen von Quelle zu Quelle ein wenig ab, deshalb nicht ganz genau.) :1 Credit = 40 Peggats (Wechselkurse weichen von Quelle zu Quelle ein wenig ab, deshalb nicht ganz genau.) :1 Credit = 0,625 Wupiupi (Wechselkurse weichen von Quelle zu Quelle ein wenig ab, deshalb nicht ganz genau.) :1 Credit = 1 Imperialer Credit :Mit freundlichen Grüßen: JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:06, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Lieber JP-Corran-Horn, ::vielen dank für deine Antwort. Aber ich wollte eigentlich wissen wie viel ein credit in euro wert ist. Wenn du mir da auch eine antwort geben kannst wäre ich sehr erfreut. ::Mfg cris skywalker :::Ahm, vielleicht ist es dir ja schon aufgefallen, aber Star Wars ist (leider ;-)) eine fiktive Geschichte... Es gibt in echt keine Credits und ich bezweifle somit, dass es einen Wechselkurs dafür gibt. Ich wünsche schöne Grüße! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:04, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Kinder gegen ihren Willen in den Tempel Hi :) Mir hat mal jemand erzählt, dass die Jedi Kinder auch gegen deren Willen in den Tempel ho´len. Stimmt das? Dreamsky345 (Diskussion) 14:04, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Moin! Naja, du wirst sehr früh in den Tempel geholt. Als Einjähriger kannst du noch nicht unbedingt sagen, was du willst und was nicht. Das entschieden die Eltern. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich das auch mal gehört. Was genau jetzt richtig ist, weiß ich nicht. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:18, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) TCW Ich würde gerne wissen ob es noch eine sechste Staffel von TCW irgendwann geben wird. Danke für die Antwort.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:48, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Laut Wookieepdia soll es eine sechste Staffel geben, aber wer weiß, was da noch alles drinsteht. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:23, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Laut anderen Quellen hört es nach der 5. Staffel auf. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 18:20, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Hi. Ich habe eigentlich auf starwars.com ein Video gesehen indem ein Ausschnitt von The Clone Wars gezeigt wird dass noch nicht in den Staffeln eins bis fünf vorkam. Also lässt das vermuten, dass es nach der Staffel 6 weitergeht. Außerdem wurde in der fünften Staffel Darth Maul von Darth Sidious am Leben gellasen. Er sagte,dass er Pläne für ihn hatte. Das lässt auch vermuten dass es weitergeht(also Staffel 6). Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen cris skywalker. ::::Es wird ja noch ein paar Bonus-Episoden geben glaube ich (so stand es jedefalls bei Moviepilot) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 11:51, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geeignetes Schmugglerschiff Ich schreibe grade an einer Kurzgeschichte und da wollte ich mal eure Meinung hören welche Raumschiffklasse, aus der noch nicht allzu viele bekannte Schiffe hervorgegangen sind, sich wohl als Frachtschiff eines Schmugglers eignet. Darth Eru (Diskussion) 22:00, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Also, ein corellianischer Farchter währe ja etwas Klischeehaft. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin würde ich doch den correlianischen HT-2200-Frachter nehmen. Der wurde zur Zeit des Bürgerkriegs benutzt und hatte viel Ladefläche. Möglicherweiße konnte man in dem auch gut schmuggeln. Zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege war der 578-R Raumfrachter nicht schlecht. Auch corellianisch, hatte viele Verstecke (kann man auch im Comic zu Knights of the Old Republic sehen) und hatte eine große Ladefläche. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:40, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :: Danke;) Darth Eru (Diskussion) 21:08, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Dunkler Lord? Wie ich weiß, so ist der Titel Dunkler Lord der Sith ja nur an das Oberhaupt des Sith-Imperiums bestimmt. Aber Darth Vader wurde glaube ich oft "Dunkler Lord der Sith" genannt. Jetzt die Frage: War Darth Vader der Dunkle Lord der Sith? Danke im Voraus. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 12:00, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Meinem Wissen nach ist "Dunkler Lord der Sith" das gleiche wie "Sith-Lord". JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:31, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Nope. Eben nicht. Der Dunkle Lord der Sith ist das Oberhaupt des Sith-Imperiums - Der stärkste und mächtigste Lord. -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 12:41, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Aber Darth Vader war doch de Jure dem Imperator unterstellt, oder nicht? Selbst wenn er de Facto mächtiger gewesen ist, wäre er doch dennoch nicht der Herrscher und könnte den Titel somit auch nicht tragen. Hmm. Okay. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:23, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ja, das hat mich nämlich gewundert. Naja, ich glaube der Imperator hat den Titel ersetzt. Also damit hat sich die Sache geregelt. Danke. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 13:32, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::Aber in der dritten Episode des Star Wars' sagt Palpatine zu Anakin: Zitat: "Darth Plagueis war ein dunkler Lord der Sith...". Deshalb nehme ich einmal an – du weißt es vermutlich besser, aber ich gehe einfach mal davon aus –, dass als "Dunkler Lord der Sith", von denen es bekanntlich immer nur zwei geben sollte, ab Banes Entscheidung, diese Regel einzuführen, immer der Meister als solcher bezeichnet wurde, und nur früher, zu Zeiten des Sadows, das Oberhaupt so bezeichnet wurde. Zumal die Sith ja sowieso kein richtiges Oberhaupt hatten, wenn es immer zur zwei von ihnen gab – auch wenn sie sich nicht immer an diese Regel hielten. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:01, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Antwort: Ja, Freedon Naads Geist meinte, da er nicht Dunkler Lord werden konnte, weil sein Meister (Naga Sadow) dies schon war, wandte er sich ab und ging nach Onderon. Das bedeutet, das es zur Zeiten Naga Sadows nur einen Dunklen Lord der Sith geben durfte. Ich, glaube, dass du mit Banes Regel womöglich recht hast. Der letzte bekannte richtige Dunkle Lord war Exar Kun. Der Sith-Imperator Vitiate ließ sich ja nur noch als Sith-Imperator ansprechen. Somit würde ich sagen, dass der Brauch des Titels unterbrochen war und nichtmehr vortgeführt wurde. Aber wenn Bane den Titel genauso wie den Titel Darth wieder ausgegraben hatte ist deine Variante auch sher wahrscheinlich. So verstehe ich das. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:12, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Anmerkung: Ich habe noch einmal ein wenig recherchiert. Ich kann es zwar nicht mir hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, aber es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als wäre das Oberhaupt der Sith nach der Regel der Zwei tatsächlich immer der oberste Gewesen, in diesem Falle also der Meister des Schülers. Jedoch wurde dieser Titel, wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche, oftmals auch von mehreren Personen selbiger Zeit genutzt, dies allerdings auch erst ab 1000 VSY. Zum Beispiel wurde Darth Maul auch als Dunkler Lord der Sith bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt praktisch noch ein Schüler war, wenngleich er den Titel Lord sogar von Palpatine bekam. Ebenso ist es mit Tyranus gewesen, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Weiterhin nannte auch Lumiya sich "Dunkle Lady der Sith", was zwar die feminine Form der Betitelung ist, aber immer noch das gleiche ist. Der Artikel sollte meiner Meinung nach entsprechend überarbeitet werden. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:57, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Geschwindigkeiten Moin, bei den Athmosphärengeschwindigkeiten der Raumschiffe gibt es immer wieder starke Schwankungen. Die meisten Raumjäger sind mit 1000 bis 1200 Km/h angegeben, was einem älteren Kampfflugzeug unserer Zeit entspricht. Aber es z.B. ein Droidenkanonenboot fliegt sagenhafte 14.000 Km/h während das der GAR nur 620 Km/h fliegt. Selbst ein X-wing ist mit 1050 Km/h recht langsam. Auch andere Raumschiffe haben manchmal sehr hohe Athmosphärengeschwindigkeiten, während andere wieder sehr langsam sind. Wie kommt das? MfG -- Von Seelendorff (Diskussion) 21:31, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Antwort: Das liegt daran, dass z.B. ein X-Flügler nicht für den Atmosphärenflug gebaut wird. Bei diesen und anderen Jägern wird wert auf Geschwindigkeit im Vakuum und auf starke Schilde im Kampf gelegt. Ein Kanoneboot jedoch dient auch dem Transport auf Planeten. Der Unterschied zwischen dem der GAR und dem der Separatisten ist nun, dass die KUS Droiden transportiert und die GAR lebendige Wesen. Droiden kann man neu herstellen, weshalb kein allzu großer Wert auf Schilde gelegt wird und die entsprechende Energie auf die Geschwindigkeit übertragen werden kann. Das sieht bei der Republik aber schon anders aus. Die Geschwindigkeiten selbst hängen also meist vom Typ des Fahrzeuges ab, wenngleich jeder Pilot einen gewissen Spielraum hat. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:43, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wie komm ich auf diese Ebene Ich hatte gestern eine Frage gestellt und wollte sehen, ob einer geantwortet hat. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich in diesen Thread nur reinschauen kann, ohne eine Frage zu stellen. Noch eine Anmerkung zum obigen Thema. Athmosphärengeschwindigkeiten der Raumjäger der Republik: V-Wing 52 000 Km/h; ARC-170 = 44. 000 Km/h; V-19 Torrent Sternjäger = 1.150 Km/h Die Raumjäger der KUS Vulture Droid und Hyänen-Klasse Bomber sind hier nur im Bereich um 1000 Km/h, der Tri-Droide wiederum schafft 37.000 Km/h. Und alle diese Raumjäger werden außerdem im Vakuum eingesetzt. Von Seelendorff (Diskussion) 14:18, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Moin! Ich habe geantwortet. Lesen kannst du das, indem du in die Suchleiste eingibst "Jedipedia Diskussion:Stell deine Frage". JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:42, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC)